Because I Love You
by Otakurec.37
Summary: Sousuke comes back from another mission and drops by Kaname's apartment, for some scolding, hitting, and .... hugging? SosukeKaname based, LEMON


Okay, some of you who know me may be thinking 'why aren't you working on "Welcome to the Wishbone?"' Well, I've had this is the works since long before that story. I started writing this back in April and took a bit of a break during the summer. And since classes started up again, I had time to work on it again. Plus, I'm a slow typer. So the shorter story was quicker to get out. I wanted to take my time with this. And I hope you all enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Because I Love You

This became a usual routine for Sousuke, he would leave school, and Kaname, for an undetermined amount of time, go on life or death missions, come back, and would somehow find his way back to Kaname's apartment. Today wasn't much different. From the moment her stepped off the chopper, he immediately made his way to her place. His pace was much faster than usual; he knew deep-down why. He decided that he would never tell her though. It wasn't his place; he was supposed to be her bodyguard. He _wasn't _supposed to… At that point he realized he was already in front of door.

A little hesitant at first, he quietly knocked on her door. Only a few moment s passed yet he already began to panic. 'Oh God, what if something to her while I was away?!' He pounded on the door in his panic.

"Alright, **alright! **I'm coming, geez where's the fire?!" A muffled female voice said.

He sighed in relief' 'She's okay'. The door opened slowly.

"You better have a damn good excuse for making so much noise…….Oh…….Sousuke…"

"Hello Chidori… I just got…" She lunged forward wrapping her arms around him. His eyes went wide with shock, and he in truth wanted to do the same, but resisted, yet noticed his hands rested right on her hips. He blushed like mad. Kaname snapped her eyes open and retracted. She had a deep blush on her face.

"Sorry… I… just… uhh…wanted to welcome you back" 'Yeah right!' her subconscious said.

"Uhh well, thank you." They stood there for a few moments in awkward silence.

"So… what brings you here?"

"Oh I 'Think of something quick' just got back and wanted to know if there was something you desired."

Her eyes came to a pained look as here head dropped. "Oh, I see." Suddenly she spotted a red spot on his shirt. "What's that?" she pointed.

Sousuke looked down, "Oh damn, one of my wounds must be leaking again after that hug."

"Sousuke! Don't you even bandage yourself anymore?!"

"Well I did." He lifted up the front of his shirt to show a simple band-aid over a long cut under his right pectoral.

Kaname instantly blushed and looked away "Geez, I thought you knew a lot about first-aid!"

"I do, in fact I'm well aversed in…"

"Just shut up and get inside!"

"But wh…"

"Just do it!" she yelled pointing to the inside. Sousuke rushed into her apartment and sat down at the nearest chair. Kaname closed the door and walked to the closet reaching down a first-aid kit. She walked over to the seated Sergeant who was currently sweating bullets. She set the kit down and kneeled in front of him. "Take off your shirt Sousuke" she said with a slight blush.

"W-what?"

"Do you want me to help you or not?!" He answered by taking off his shirt. Her blush grew as she peeled off the band-aid from his chest. She saw him wince as his eye twitched. "Oh… sorry" she said.

"It's not a problem."

She gave a small smile, actually happy to hear him say those words again. She pulled out a large band-aid used for long wounds. She peeled the plastic away and pressed it against him noticing that he winced again, yet also noticing how hard the muscles on his front were.

He on the opposite side could not help but wonder 'Had her hands always been this soft?'

Afraid, yet unsure why, she tried to avoid his face, looking at any other part of his anatomy. Her wandering eyes glancing at his tight six-pack, his chiseled chest, his calloused hands, his bleeding arm, 'wait what?' Sure enough his right arm was bleeding, "Damn it Sousuke, isn't there any part of your body that's not bleeding?!" she screamed very agitated.

"Umm….. why yes, I believe my…"

"Shut up!" She pulled out another bandage and wrapped it around his arm with the utmost caution for no pain. Sousuke only sat there a slightly depressed look on his normally stoic face, starring off into space, very deep in thought. She finished wrapping the bandage, letting her arms fall lifelessly at her sides afterwards, some hope seemingly lost as Souske put his shirt back on.

"Why?" This pulled Kaname out of her thoughts and to the face of the young Sergeant in front of her. "Why do you put up with me?" This question made her pull back slightly startled. "I know I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, so no matter what I'd find a way to be near you. But still…" He turned his to look deep into those dark amber eyes. "You constantly yell and scold me for something I've apparently done wrong, I seem to aggravate you with simply some of the words I say, I show up on your doorstep with wounds needed to be patched, anyone else would have stayed away from me. I just want to know, how can you possibly stand me when all I seem to do is make you mad?"

She stood up and turned away and walked towards her room. She stopped at the separation between the rooms. "Idiot……. you stupid idiot. How can you ask me something like that? Only a complete idiot would spend this much time with someone and ask a question like that. I stay with you because I love you!"

His eyes widened significantly as hers became flooded with tears.

She turned around to face him, but stared down and refused to meet his eyes. "I don't know when, but I fell hopelessly in love with you, knowing that you were my bodyguard and I was just a mission to you. But all those times you protected me without any hesitation, and saved my life, and tried your hardest at something no matter what it was, I couldn't help it.

"Kaname…"

"But I'm the one who's an idiot, because you can't love me, you're just my bodyguard!"

In that moment Sousuke was in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly "(sniff) Sousuke?"

"I can't be your bodyguard anymore!" Her head shot up, her tears about to fall even more. "A bodyguard is supposed to always follow orders. A bodyguard is supposed to always use his head first. A bodyguard isn't supposed to go off and leave his mark for weeks or even months on end while all he thinks about is her. A body guard isn't supposed to fall in love with his mark!"

Her eyes widened unbelievably. He clenched her tighter if that was possible.

"I don't want to leave anymore, I want to be here to protect you, not because of some mission, but because… I love you." He felt her push against him. She pulled out slightly to look him on the face.

"I don't want you to leave either, you want to protect me, and every time you leave it hurts me. I want you to stay and be with me. I want to talk to you; I want to go to school with you…" She put her hand on his scarred face, "I want to love you."

There was only a slight pause of the two staring at each others' eyes. And in one quick motion their lips clasped onto one another. They allowed their lips and tongues to say everything their brains and mouths could not about all those years together. They found their bodies moving everywhere around the room as they kissed, though they paid little attention to those details. Kaname could have sworn she felt the cold counter-top under her butt while sitting down and Sousuke thought there was a feeling of the table against the back of his thighs. Eventually they felt themselves fall on Kaname's bed together. They broke slightly apart while lying next to one another, catching their breaths.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it on you soldier" Kaname said with a giggle.

Sousuke's eyes shot open, 'soldier', the word shot through his head. He backed away from her reach. He stood up, facing away from the bed, eyes locked on his shoes. "We shouldn't be doing this, I'm a soldier. If any of my superiors found out about this they could…"

"Sousuke!" He turned to face the bed once again only to see Kaname directly in front of him kneeling up on the edge of the bed. She stared into his steel grey eyes seeing them stare right back unwavering and at attention. "Sousuke I want you to do something for me, something important."

"Yes of course!" he said in his military fashion.

She brought her hands to the sides of his face gently. "Just for tonight I want you to forget that you're a soldier, I want you to forget about everything beyond this room, that that nothing exists beyond these walls. There is only you and me. Can you do that?"

He paused for only a second, "Yes".

"Now… I love you Sousuke, do you love me?"

"Yes… I love you."

"Then show me." In an instant he crashed his lips to hers pushing her back onto the bed with his body suspended above hers. Tongues were lashing at each other like whips upon beasts of burden, strong and rapid.

Her hands looped around his arms and onto his shoulders. He tilted his weight onto one elbow and ran his right hand down her side and slowly up her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her stomach. Kaname felt a small tingle from his rough hand as she felt it go higher. He paused and pulled out slowly to look at her, "Kaname, are you sure this is what you want?"

A small smile appeared on her angelic face. "Yes Sousuke, I love you, and I want to be yours, and only yours… forever."

Now it was his turn to smile. "And I want to be yours, and you to be only mine" with those words he brought his hands back down to grip the cotton shirt and lift it over her head. She had on a normal white bra, though it was very exquisite to him. He ran two fingers along the lower brim of the lacy garment. She shivered slightly under his touch. She brought her hand up the button line of his shirt until reaching the top and began to undo the buttons.

Sousuke brought his hands to help her but… "No" she said, he looked at her questioningly, she simply smiled back, "Let me do it."

His eyes widened lightly and a small blush crept across his entire face. Her hands continued their task, slowly undoing each button, but not opening his shirt, yet. After the last one was finished she put her hands in-between the opening of his shirt on his scarred skin. She skimmed her hands across those defined abs she had seen once on the beach. Continuing up she avoided the band-aid and pressed her palms against his hard chest, pausing for a bit to feel his heart beat before bringing her hands up and around his shoulders to slide his white shirt off and onto the floor.

She leaned up and placed a short kiss oh his lips then trailed them down his neck and onto his chest; wrapping her arms around his lower back. With her pressed against him, he took this opportunity to reach down and slip off her skirt. She lifted her hips to let him get it past her legs, and as she did Sousuke noticed the white cotton panties that lied beneath.

"Lean back Sousuke." He did as he was told. Kaname reached down to unbuckle his belt, and this caused him to blush harder and sweat even more. She slipped it quickly through the loops and went for his zipper next. As it unzipped he leaned forward to push them off and place a lasting kiss on Kaname as he hovered above her.

He stared down at the lacy garment below Kaname's neck-line, "Uhh Kaname…"

She looked back up at him curiously, "What is it Sousuke?"

He blushed a little bit, "I'm not exactly… familiar with how this… works".

She gave a tiny laugh in response. "Then here, allow me."

She sat up and he leaned back, but that didn't stop here lips from meeting his. And with the room she had, she put her arms behind her back to unhook the in-the-way underwear. Even with Sousuke's eyes closed, and lips very busy, he could hear the sound of the fabric shift and feel Kaname's lips retreat. He stared down at Kaname with her hands crossed over her chest still holding the bra in place over her shoulders. She looked away cherry-faced.

"What's wrong Kaname?"

"It's just I'm… I'm a little bit embarrassed okay…?"

He hovered above her, "Kaname, it's alright, you have no reason to be." He put his hands on her shoulders over her lace-clutching hands and slowly brought them down with very little resistance along with the straps. He watched intently as he lowered it noticing more and more skin becoming visible. Then as he finally moved it enough down he noticed a small pink nub, followed by another. He finally was able to throw it on the floor, and Kaname was about to cover her face because of how red she had become.

He traced his hands back up her smooth stomach and to cup the soft mounds of Kaname's chest. He also how Kaname closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as her breathing seemed almost more labored. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her right breast and heard Kaname take a shocked breath in. "S…S…Sousuke…" she heaved out.

"Please… just relax Kaname." He dipped down to softly lick her left this time. When he felt he had done that enough he pulled his head back and stared down at the last piece of clothing remaining on her person. He glided her hands down from her chest to her stomach and eventually to her hips and the edge of the soft piece of cloth. Kaname almost unconsciously lifted her hips slightly, eyes still closed, to allow him to remove it. He stuck his thumbs between her skin and the lace and very _very_ slowly slid them off.

Kaname still kept her legs tightly binded together. Sousuke shifted completely onto his knees and brought his own last garment to slide them off and kick them on the floor. Kaname opened an eye to glance across at him, seeing his own not-so-little soldier standing at full attention. She had a look of love, anticipation, and a little fear. 'I think this may hurt a little more than I thought.'

Sousuke rested his hands on her crossed knees, he tried to pull them apart but found her holding them together. "Kaname…"

She looked at him once more seeing a look of anxiety. "Oh, sorry." She turned her head to one side once again, closing her eyes.

Sousuke tried again to find their opening much easier this time. He stared down at Kaname's complete form lying before him. "K… Kaname…" She merely stared hummed curiously in response. "Yo… you're so… beautiful." The blush on her face went even deeper with a smile spreading across it.

He positioned himself in front of her awaiting entrance. He leaned down over her. "Kaname" This time she finally opened her eyes to look into his steel grey ones, not seeing the typical hard and stoic look, but one instead of love, and even nervousness. "Kaname… I… love you" and there was no lie in his eyes, and in that moment she could even see into the depths of his soul. He dipped his face down to put one more kiss on her lips.

She then moved her face to the side of his, her cheek touching his scarred one. "Be gentle." Without another word he slowly slipped inside of her. He could feel her warm delicate folds incase him as she took a sharp breath in. He was then careful not to move in too quickly as Kurz once informed him that a girl's first time is usually painful at first. All of a sudden he felt a wall of some kind, and even though he felt he could pass through, he glanced down at Kaname for assurance. "Go on…" her eyes still tightly closed.

And so with one more initial thrust he broke through her wall causing painful tears to fall from Kaname's chocolate eyes. Sousuke noticed this, and brought one of his hands to her face to wipe the tears away gently with his thumb. After about a minute she looked up at him, finally. "I'm okay now Sousuke." He gave an understanding nod. He pulled himself lightly out and drove back in sending an unfamiliar but very welcome wave of pleasure through them both.

He continued this new process of delving in and out of her warm wetness. After a while he heard Kaname starting to let out a few gasps and breathing heavily. He slowed down a bit, "Kaname, is everything okay?" he said obviously confused.

She gave him a very embarrassed yet loving look, "Please don't stop."

"Alright" he said a bit surprised at this. He resumed his pace but soon found it quickening. Very soon _she_ started to hear _him_ give out a few satisfying groans himself. She looked up at him again, his eyes never leaving her for a second, except for the occasional close from the pleasure. She soon as well was moaning more and more from his thrusting hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, with no resistance from him. His movements became more rapid. "K… Kaname…"

"Its okay Sousuke, just keep going… keep going."

He did as ordered, continuing his loving. "I'm… I'm going to…"

"Me too…"

"Kaname…but"

"Don't stop!"

He gave a last few thrusts and released inside of her as she gave a very loud moan into his ear "**SOUSUKE!!**"

He stayed above her for a moment, both of them panting and sweating vigorously until he slumped next to her, exhausted. She moved closer to his warmth and he wrapped an arm around her protectively. And she in turn pulled some crumpled blankets over them and rested her head on his chest, a glowing smile on her face. Sousuke could smell her lovely hair as it relaxed him into the best night's sleep he ever had.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter 1 is finally done. (Falls down exhausted) Now I can spend a little more time finishing WTTW chapter 4. I will update this story, but it will take some time. I want to go slowly and do this as best as I can for all of you. But, the only way I know I'm doing any good is for you people to review. Please Review (Gets on knees) PLEASE!!! I promise to give you more Sousuke/Kaname goodness, so please review!!! 


End file.
